Mobile devices may access resources such as the Internet to perform a variety of transactions that may include online purchases of goods and/or services. In the course of paying for such goods and/or services, the mobile device user may provide payment information such as credit card account information, which may include names, dates, numbers, addresses, as well as other information associated with the owner/user of the credit card. This information may be of a private nature such that security measures to avoid theft or fraud may be desirable.